Predator with a Laser Beam
by BigBambino-8908
Summary: Alien and Predator fight.


**"Predator with a Laser Beam"**

Author's Note:I do not own AVP Alien or Predator, but some of the characters I created, but other than that I do not own them.

There was an Alien and then there was a Predator. Fighting for their kind. They hate each other's guts. They were in a temple in Abu Dhabi. The Aliens so far were dominating and having humans as their slaves and the Predators didn't like this. The Predators thought humans should only be used for sport and hunting instead of slavery. They think that humans should be for blood and not for anything else. The Predators are desperate to try and stop the Aliens from trying to have humans as slaves. So, the Predators and the Aliens were at war. Now it was serious, total bloodshed. They mean to wipe out each other's race and also to wipe out the human's race.

In the Temple...in Abu Dhabi...

There was a male Alien and then there was a male Predator they were facing each other in a battle and wanted to see each other dead. The male Alien was trying to pop off the male predators finger but instead popped off one of his snake-tail hair. But the male predator was quick and fired his laser beam towards the alien. His plasma then blew up and the Alien died! Then the Alien's blood exploded everywhere and burned the Predator severely.

After walking away from the battle with the male Alien, the male Predator was getting kind of hungry. He wanted a cheeseburger, but then turned down a corridor and saw this big fat tech guy. He had a radio on his head and was trying to contact the other scientists. They wouldn't respond to the poor fat guy. So the Predator shot his laser beam again and the plasma then hit the fat guy! The fat guy blew chunks and was dead. The Predator was really happy. He had a feast all to him self. Then a male Alien came in the room seeing the Predator eating the fat guy's remains.

The Predator sensed something at his back, turned slowly and didn't see anybody. Then he smelled garbage. It was horrible. He looked up and saw the Alien, and then the Predator was like, "Oh, my God!"

The Alien attacked and almost killed the Predator, but the Predator was fast and got his laser beam again, and tried to shoot it at the Alien, but missed! The Alien was super fast, and got on the Predator's back and it looked like he was humping him. But, the Predator said, "Hell no!"

Then they heard footsteps. One of the scientists was running through the corridor and was yelling the fat guy's name, "Fingers! Fingers! Where are you, sorry we couldn't come sooner!" Then when the scientist got there, there was another scientist behind him. It was a girl scientist, she was blonde with big beautiful eyes. She noticed that the scientist before her, named Bob, stopped. She saw the Alien and the Predator fighting. She couldn't believe her big beautiful eyes.

The Alien then tried to kill them, and while trying to do this, he ignored his opponent and was about to slash and dash the girl named Kukai. Bob got in front of her and sacrificed his own life for Kukai. And then, at that time a female Alien came in. She had a big bushy tail. She tried to fight off Kukai, but Kukai is Mexican and knows how to throw a guacamole punch with extra avocado.

Meanwhile the male Predator and Alien are still fighting. The male Alien saw the girl Alien and yelled at her with his Alien shrieking voice. He liked her big bushy tail and then noticed she was trying to kill the blonde girl named Kukai. He turned back to the male Predator and was trying to end his damn life. Then out of nowhere, a girl Predator arrived, she had a blue jean jacket with pink streaked snake-tail hair. She was trying to save her comrade but tripped over a rock and hit her head on the ground really hard. She died a painful death.

The male Predator was really sad, he then got his laser beam and aimed at the blonde girl and the female Alien with the big bushy tail. But, while he was doing that the male Alien smacked the laser out of it's socket and bashed the male Predator's head in the ground. The male Predator was dead.

The Alien then went to the female Alien with the big bushy tail. He started stroking it, oh so gently. The female then killed Kukai. Then the male and female Alien were alone at last. Her big bushy tail wrapped around the male Alien's back. Then in a sudden movement, she killed him.

THE END


End file.
